Episode 5292 (27 May 2016)
Synopsis In the middle of the night Sharon finds Phil in Ronnie’s kitchen, unable to sleep, re-reading Peggy’s letter. Her worry increases as he sends her back to bed. The next morning the house is bustling as everyone gets ready. Dennis and Louise fight about a phone charger. Sharon picks up an envelope from the coffee table and takes Dennis to Honey’s; it’s inset day at school. Sharon and Shirley go over to Phil’s to try and sort the house out. Amongst the pile of letters on the door matt Sharon spots an envelope similar to hers, addressed to Phil. Sharon and Shirley head to the room in which Peggy died and talk about what happened. Sharon and Shirley return from clearing the house, they share a glass of wine and talk about Peggy. Shirley feels that Sharon is concerned about Phil rather than being upset about Peggy. Sharon shows Shirley the contents of the envelope – it’s her decree absolute from the lawyer; Phil and Sharon are finally divorced. Shirley is confused she doesn’t know what Sharon wants. Sharon tells Shirley that they are back together and confesses she loves Phil but he keeps shutting her out. Sharon goes to the Arches to see Phil and tells him that Peggy asked her to look after him. Sharon asks him to come home with her. Phil is devastated when Sharon tells Phil that she has cleared Peggy’s room. He goes to the house and goes mad when he realises that Sharon has cleared away all of Peggy’s belongings. Phil crumbles but Sharon is there to support him. Honey takes a reluctant Dennis to the park. Dennis sends a text to Gavin saying ‘C u soon’. He pretends to Honey that Sharon has said he can walk home on his own. Gavin meets Dennis by the playground and tells him they won’t be back for a while. Kathy is concerned when she sees Gavin and Dennis heading off together. Kathy wakes Ian up. He has fallen asleep on Dot’s sofa. Ian is relieved to hear from the hospital that Jane had a stable night and that they might try and wake Jane up later. Ian blames himself for what happened. Ian notices the forensic van outside his house. Kathy tells Ian that she called Lauren and Peter and they are coming back from New Zealand. Ian goes to see Christian and tries to explain how much he loves and cares for Jane, Linda comes out and tells Ian to keep away. Ian confesses to Sharon that he feels he’s made too many excuses for Bobby and by doing so has created a monster. Bobby gives Ian a card for Jane to take to the hospital, Ian dismisses it and throws it on table. Christian can’t understand why Bobby would do such a terrible thing to Jane. Christian is horrified when Ian confesses that Bobby killed Lucy and Jane covered up for him. Ian refuses to stay away from Jane. Linda Carter sees Jane’s mother in the Square and takes her back to the Vic. Linda explains how much Jane loves Ian. Ian and Kathy go to the hospital to see Jane, Linda arrives and tells Ian to go home and get some rest. Ian is shocked when Lauren arrives on the door step with Steven instead of Peter... Ronnie finally tracks Roxy down and tells Roxy she’s not in any fit state to look after Amy. She’s got to prove to Ronnie that she can look after Amy. Roxy finally comes to her senses and tells Jay that she has flushed the drugs down the toilet; Amy needs her. Roxy tells Ronnie and Jack that she has messed up but she is going to make things better for Amy. Once Ronnie has left, Jack warns Roxy in no uncertain words that she is damaged and she will never change. He doesn’t want Amy anywhere near her and kicks Roxy out of the house. Roxy makes a call, drugs in hand. Ronnie arrives with flowers as a flat warming present. Roxy takes them and heads back inside. Jay is there placing the drugs into a travel bag. Their plan still stands. In the Café, Stacey tells Abi about Bobby’s confession, Stacey is shocked when an angry Abi tells Stacey she can fight for her dad as she doesn’t care about Max; he’s hurt her too much. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes